Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to semiconductor manufacturing techniques and more particularly relates, for example, to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) manufacturing techniques suitable for use in actuators and other devices.
Related Art
Actuators for use in miniature cameras and other devices are well known. Such actuators typically comprise voice coils that are used to move a lens for focusing, zooming, or optical image stabilization.
Miniature cameras are used in a variety of different electronic devices. For example, miniature cameras are commonly used in cellular telephones, laptop computers, and surveillance devices. Miniature cameras may have many other applications.
It is frequently desirable to reduce the size of miniature cameras. As the size of electronic devices continues to be reduced, the size of miniature cameras that are part of such electronic devices must typically be reduced as well. Reduction in the size of the miniature cameras may be facilitated via the use of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) manufacturing techniques. For example, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) manufacturing techniques may be used to facilitate the fabrication of smaller actuators and the like.